1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seats for motor vehicles for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In two door motor vehicles having front and rear seats, the back rests of the front seats must be tilted to allow passengers to gain access to the rear seats. In such arrangements the access space is usually limited and this makes it particularly difficult for corpulent persons to gain access to and from the rear seats.
It is an object of the invention to increase the access space to facilitate the entry for passengers in the rear seats.